The present invention relates to an apparatus for electronically controlling the rolling of an automobile engine.
The power device of an automobile, including an engine, generates widely different torques when the engine is idle, when the car runs at normal speed and when the transmission is switched to a different mode. When the engine is idle or when the car runs at normal speed, the power device produces a small torque and vibrates at a high frequency and at a low amplitude. When the transmission commences a different operation, the power device produces a noticeably large torque and vibrates at a low frequency and at a high amplitude. If the vibrations are transmitted to the chassis of the automobile, no comfort can be guaranteed to the driver or the passengers. Hence, a shock absorber is provided between the engine and the chassis to reduce the vibrations transmitted to the chassis, thus increasing the occupants' comfort. The conventional shock absorber can indeed absorb high-frequency, low-amplitude vibrations, but fails to absorb low-frequency, high-amplitude vibrations. Consequently, the vibrations of the engine are transmitted to the chassis, failing to give the occupants a comfortable ride.